Within You
by Jabberwocky92
Summary: Song-fic. Au. Everything he had done, it had all been for her, only for her. He would hand her Midgard on a silver platter, she would be his queen. But plans never go as he Loki Laufeyson wanted them to. Song: Within You by David Bowie


_How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me._

Loki lent over the pond, the water rippling away from the long digit that trailed through the clear liquid, making the picture shimmer before calming down once more. A lock of his normally styled black hair fell in to his brilliant green eyes, but he ignored it as he continued to stare down at the woman he was watching. Even the normally chatty birds of the Palace gardens had fallen silent as he watched her go about her normal activities, completely oblivious to the deity's interest in her.

His breath hitched in his throat slightly as he lent down towards the pond even more, almost touching the water with the tip of his nose as he watched her slowly undressing. He knew that there was a man, just out of the ponds view that she was showing off to, but for the moment it felt like the show was for his eyes only.

Her long brown hair had been cut short recently, and it took all his will power not to wave his hand and make her grow it back, instead he watched the curls that licked the back of her neck as she bent down to roll the leggings from her legs. Gods know why the Midgardian's wore so many layers of clothing! He trailed his finger through the water again, wanting nothing more then to run his finger down her spine, feel her shiver under his touch as she stared at him with her startling blue eyes.

He snarled as he curled his fingers in to fists and hit at the water, instantly the vision of the woman went blank, revealing the bottom of the pond and the fish that lived there. He shoved himself from his position on the ground and started to pace, his lower lip pulled between his teeth as he chewed on it, deep in thought. He had watched her since she was a child, drawn to her when she had whispered his name in a prayer, watched as she went through hell and held his breath as the blood seeped from her veins on to the carpet, only breathing again when her parents had found her and taken her to hospital.

The pond had become his second home, spending most of his time nestled in the grass at the edge of the water, fingers gripping the dirt as he watched her age and come in to her adult life. His duties at the palace had sometimes even been forgotten, not that any one cared that he could vanish for days, as far as most of them were concerned he could vanish for life and they would not bat an eyelid. They had their precious Thor to pamper and spoil, who cared about the spare who would never sit on the throne that was rightfully his?

He dropped to his knees at the waters edge once more and waved his hand, instantly the pond rippled and filled with the picture of the now familiar bedroom. Light green walls were covered in photos and posters (some of musicians and even one of the man who called himself Iron Man), her bed was an old four poster bed that had seen better days, covered in naught but a mattress and a feather filled blanket with two pillows shoved at the end. In the corner stood three large book cases, over filling with books that spilled on to piles on the floor and even sometimes on the end of her bed, the desk stood to the other side, hidden from view unless he changed the angle that he could see, normally bare bar a small piece of Midgardian technology that she used almost every day.

He watched as she crawled up the bed towards the male that had invaded her life, pressing kisses from his stomach up until she captured his lips in hers. Loki's nails dug in to his palm as he watched the scene unfolding before his eyes, before he could stop himself one of the bookcases shelves had broken and spilled the contents on the floor. He knew her by now, he knew that would be enough for her to quick the devious things she was doing to the male to protect her precious books.

He felt slightly guilty when he saw that the cover had coven off her most treasured book, but that was soon replaced with a feeling of pure smugness when he saw the male getting dressed and leaving the room, with out so much of a backwards glance at the young woman. He watched as her shoulders slumped and she started to pick up the books, she deserved the world to be handed to her on a silver platter, not some second rate man who did not even help her pick up her treasured books.

"Oh Odin how am I meant to get this fixed?" She whispered, drawing Loki's attention back down to her again. She was cradling a very old text book against her chest as if it was an injured animal, staring down at the cover that laid on her lap instead of encasing the parchment to keep it safe. His heart twisted as he watched her, knowing how much it hurt to see a book that you loved be torn apart, admittedly it was his father who tore it apart in front of him, but he was sure the feelings were still the same.

Moving his hand he made the image of the book come closer so he could read the title, gasping as he stared at the Old Norse that was etched in to the cover and fading, he had not seen that language in a long time. "Tales of gods..." He whispered, smirking softly as he made the pond go blank again. "How fitting."

_Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one. _

He had the army ready to go, the Tesseract was ready to be set up on top of Stark Towers and the portal to be opened against Midgard. Soon he would have the world in his grasp, and he would hand it to her on a silver platter with his staff and helmet at her feet. He paced back and forth in the small house that he had taken up for the night, getting sick of having to sleep in the laboratory while the others worked. The abandoned house was on the same block as her house, he could even see her out the front if he dared look out the window.

He wrung his hands in front of himself, the butterflies in his stomach getting worse with each passing minute he knew that he could go and present himself to her. But no, he needed to have the world first, then he would be able to present himself to her. She would not take him as the pathetic Jotunn that he was, she would only want him as king! She deserved to be a queen, and he would make sure that it happened.

The days he had been kept aboard SHIELD's pathetic air ship had been long and boring, yet he knew that it had to be done. No matter how many times his brother had tried to get him to talk, he refused, it was only that infuriating _woman _that had snuck under his guard. The anger he felt for the feelings that she showed towards Agent Barton had been his undoing, once again affection had nearly ruined his plans.

But it would not happen this time!

Walking to the window he pulled back the curtains and stared at the young woman, watching as she chattered away to a young man, her hand rubbing the back of her neck as a blush appeared on her cheeks. He gripped the material tight enough to rip it as he watched her laugh at something the man said and then wave goodbye as he left on an old motorbike. He watched as she leant against the telephone pole, her arms across her chest as she watched him drive away, a look of worry on her face before she glanced up at the sky, towards New York before going back inside.

"You shall have the perfect seat to my coronation..." Loki whispered, he had picked Stark Tower not only because it would annoy Tony Stark, but because where her house was, she could see it perfectly. She would have the perfect view of the portal and what transpired, it would be Loki's finest hour, he would finally come to be what he was put on this planet to be.

Loki Laufeyson would soon be king!

_You've run so long.  
You've run so far.  
Your eyes can be so cruel,  
Just as I can be so cruel,  
Oh I do believe in you.  
Yes I do. _

No!

It was not meant to end like this, he was meant to be victorious, not clinging to life in a crater as his body healed itself.

It was her fault!

All her fault!

He clutched his hands to his chest as a tear fell from his eyes, freezing in to an ice droplet before crashing to the pit that his body was crumbled in. How had he been so stupid? Everything was going fantastic, The Avengers were scattered around the city, no matter how much his 'brother' had used his power, the army kept coming, and yet it had all crumbled around him like the very dream it was.

She was there, she was not watching from the sidelines, she was there in the middle of the battle! Her guns blazing as her hair blew around her face, back to back with the agent whose heart belonged to Agent Barton. Her eyes glaring at him as he flew past, but they were not filled with anger, they were filled with hurt and disappointment.

Disappointment that the God she had grown up loving had become nothing more then a power hungry criminal. One of the very things that she hated the most in the world, that she had fought to get off the streets to keep the Midgardian's safe. She had fired three shots at him, taking him in surprise as the bullet passed through his armour and stuck in to his arm, making him land on Stark Tower in order to heal himself.

So that was why she had run all those many times, made him search the whole of Midgard before he found her again, always in different places, always with different looks, but always the same beautiful eyes. She was an agent for SHIELD, how had he not put the two together earlier? How had he managed to miss the fact she was part of the people trying to stop him?

And why hadn't he seen her on the air ship as he paced the cage?

Only a few minutes after her had healed himself the beast had come crashing in, and in minutes Loki had found himself broken in the pit of the floor. His bones broken and organs bleeding, for a few minutes as he struggled to heal he feared that this would be the end of him. After everything he had gone through, he would meet his end in a pit of self hatred and broken bones, created from a mindless beast who made play that he was still human.

At least he could talk.

_Live without your sunlight.  
Love without your heartbeat._

_I... I...  
Can't.. live.. within.. you._

When he had finally climbed his way from the pit, he had come face to face with them, The Avengers. Agent Barton had an arrow pointed to his face, but that wasn't what hurt him the most. There she was, the first and only time she would see him, and he was covered in dust and exhausted from healing. Her arms were crossed across her chest, the gun pointed lazily to the floor, blood trailed down her face from a cut above her left eye and her left foot barely touched the ground, the ankle pointed in a weird direction as she leant against Iron Man.

Her eyes were not only filled with pain, but with disappointment, something that cut him more then if she was angry at him. The Midgardian woman who had captured his attention years ago, was staring at him with a look that was the most common look he got. Disappointment and rejection.

But there was no rejection in her eyes, only disappointment, and dare he say, curiosity? Did she wonder why he did it? Did she wonder what his voice sounded like as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear? Pulling himself up more, he gave them a lazy smirk, not letting them know how much his insides burned and the fear he felt for his punishment that was surely to come.

"If it's all the same, I'd like that drink now." He said, his voice slightly breathless as his eyes found hers once again. "Or some ice..."

He watched as she let her arms drop to her sides, pushing away from Iron Man before hobbling over to the bar. The others watched her as well as she dug around behind the counter before coming back with a first aid kit, a weird device around her neck as she came back to him.

"I'm going to listen to your heart, Tony says you can change out of your armour, so please do..."

Her voice was as silken as the freshest Asgardian honey, watching her he let his armour fade away to be replaced with his normal Asgardian clothes. He watched as she blew on the strange contraption around her neck, before putting two buds in her ear and using the silver circle end of it to press against his back. His breath hitched in his throat as her fingers danced over his body, looking for broken bones no doubt, but how he wanted it to be for something more!

"Doctor, I am sure he will be fine until he transport him..." Iron Man said, crossing his arms and glaring down at Loki. "If he bleeds out on the floor, well that's just one la-" He trailed off when Thor glared at him, thunder sounding in the distance.

"Just make it quick." Agent Barton said, the arrow still pointed directly to the middle of Loki's forehead.

"Amazing..." She whispered, pulling back and staring in to Loki's eyes. "A beating like that would have killed a normal man, yet you have no injuries to speak of..."

"I healed myself..." He said, not being able to stop the gloat from coming from his mouth. "With magic." He added, his heart skipping a beat as her eyes widened in amazement before she was helped up by the green beast.

_I heard your prayer when you were younger! I've watched over you! _He screamed in his mind, staring up in to her blue eyes as Thor pulled him up and shackled him. _I protected you from that attacker when you were at school! I was the one that broken the shelf in your room! Please, what is your name! _Before he could stop it, he knew the thoughts had been projected to her by the way her eyes widened and she stared at him.

_Sarah._ Came her shaky reply, he wanted to whisper her name out loud, but Thor had clamped a gag over his mouth so that he could not utter any words. Instead he said her name over and over again in his mind, burning it in to his memory for the long torture sessions that he was no doubt about to face.

_I can't live within you_

"Thank you for helping us." Tony said, shaking hands with Thor before taking a step back to stand next to the man beast. Loki watched as the others exchanged their goodbyes to his brother, before eyeing him off like a piece of meat that they were deciding on how to cook it.

Sarah stood next to the man beast, her arm slung in his as he helped her stand, her ankle was heavily bandaged and she had what he heard Agent Barton call crutches. _It was all for you... _Loki thought, staring directly in to Sarah's eyes, watching as she moved closer to the man beast.

_Then it was all in vain, Loki Laufeyson. For I want nothing from you. _She replied, before giving his brother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

_You wanted me to show you the universe when you were younger. _Loki hissed in her mind, making her shiver and lean more heavily against the man beast. _I could still show it to you, Sarah. I could give you things that you never dreamed off! All your dreams I could make come true!_

_Your words are poison._

He watched silently as Thor took the Tesseract off the man beast, after he had sealed it safely in a cylinder for their trip. He watched as Thor gripped the handle, before holding the other out towards him. "Take it." He said, his voice filled with sadness at the prospect of what awaited their return.

_I can give you the world, Sarah. Just say my name and I will find you, no matter where you hide or where you find yourself, I will always just be a name away. _He whispered in her mind, staring in to her blue eyes for the last time before reaching out to grab the handle, stopping when he heard her reply.

_Then I shall only say it on my death bed._

_So be it, Sarah. I shall see you as your breath leaves your body, and whisper the things I could have shown you. _He glared at her openly before grabbing the handle, instantly the feeling of being squeezed through a tube took over him as the cube took them back to Asgard.

_I...I..Can't live within you _

* * *

**Ok, I have no idea where this came from, but here it is xD The song is Within You by David Bowie from the most amazing (and one of my favourites) movie, Labyrinth. If you haven't seen it, go out and watch it, you will not be disappointed!**

**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot!**

**Jabberwocky.**


End file.
